


No Rush

by FranticFangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Harry, Female Louis, Genderswap, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thighs, Touching, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m just taking my time. There’s no rush, is there? It’s not like you aren’t having fun...” Harry reasoned, moving her hands upwards, cupping over Louis’ chest, the few buttons still fastened threatening to come undone. Louis keened into the touch, her head falling forward like a doll, surrendering to the attention. Harry kissed the top of Louis’ scalp, mostly just kissing hair but hoping that the sentiment would outweigh the sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rush

Harry frowned as she dug through Louis' closet, pulling out another shoebox. "Lou, how come you don't own anything between a sneaker and a hooker heel?" She asked, holding up an Adidas in one hand and a leather pump in the other, waiting for Louis to turn around.

"I can't help it! I'm either sporty or slutty, I have no in-between!" Louis defended, walking over to Harry and snatching the heel from her hand. "At least you wear them both well..." Harry grinned, tugging at Louis' hand, trying to get Louis to sit down with her, despite them being in a closet.

It was a big closet, big enough at least that it didn't feel claustrophobic when Louis plopped down in front of Harry, both of them criss-crossing their legs, knees pressed against one another's.

"Hey..." Harry said softly, tilting her head into Louis' space. "Hi, Love. What are we doing exactly?" Louis asked, looking at Harry fondly. "I've missed you. We get so busy, I haven't been with you enough lately. Hardly even looked at you properly." she explained, reaching out to touch Louis' arms and meeting her gaze.

"You haven't been looking at me? Well then you've been missing out, Love. I'm wearing this new lipstick. I swear it's the same red as make-out lips. Like they've just been bitten and kissed for ages, it makes me think of us. And I've got this new bra, makes my boobs look fucking great, don't you think?" Louis asked, grabbing her own chest and looking up at Harry curiously.

Harry laughed breathlessly and beamed at Louis. "Your boobs always look great..." she offered shyly, trying to not blatantly stare at Louis' chest now that they were talking about it. "Well yeah, but this is a new great, a special great. A great I bought just so you could see me in it..." Louis said hesitantly, and now she was blushing.

“Well then, why haven’t I seen it yet?” Harry asked, playing with the hem of Louis’ blouse. “Like you just said, you haven’t been looking.” Louis teased and Harry pouted. “I’m looking now...” she whispered, reaching up to the last button on Louis’ top, pausing as a request for permission. “Well you’ve already seen my top, why don’t you undo a button or two...” Louis said sweetly.

Harry slowly undid the bottom buttons, stopping at Louis’ navel; pressing her fingertips onto the smooth skin and dragging up, loving how Louis’s tummy twitched at it. After taking a moment to appreciate Louis’s soft waistline, she undid another two buttons, now exposing Louis up to her ribcage. She placed her hands on Louis' torso, running her thumbs up and down, feeling Louis’ breath hitch. “Harry, quit playing...” Louis whispered, her voice drawn tight.

“I’m just taking my time. There’s no rush, is there? It’s not like you aren’t having fun...” Harry reasoned, moving her hands upwards, cupping over Louis’ chest, the few buttons still fastened threatening to come undone. Louis keened into the touch, her head falling forward like a doll, surrendering to the attention. Harry kissed the top of Louis’ scalp, mostly just kissing hair but hoping that the sentiment would outweigh the sensation.

“Harry, I need you...” Louis breathed and Harry finally undid the last few buttons on Louis’ top, and pulled back to whisper “You have me...” into her ear. She took a moment to kiss softly down Louis’ neck, knowing how the tender skin would soon flush red under her mouth. Louis gasped, everything about her reaction shaky, and tilted her head to give Harry more access.

"You were right, you do look great in this. The color is perfect, did you think of doing this when you bought it?" Harry asked, while lightly tracing over the lace patterns of Louis' bra, and Louis giggled. "Of fooling around in a closet? Not quite, but I love a good surprise." she mused. Harry took that as initiative and unfastened Louis' bra quickly, watching the delicate straps slide down the slopes of her shoulders in slow motion before tossing it aside.

"Will you lay back for me, baby?" Harry asked, and Louis did, despite not wanting to put any space between them. Fortunately the distance was only worrisome for a moment because Harry soon situated herself over Louis' small frame. With her hands bracing herself up on either side, Harry grinned down and then pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead. Louis sighed softly and reached up to stroke Harry's face , uncharacteristically patient and pliant to the leisurely pace they were setting.

"Is this alright?" Harry asked gently, and Louis nodded but then bit her lip. "Well mostly, but this has got to go..." she said, unbuttoning Harry's shirt and pushing it off her shoulders, with Harry finishing the job one arm at a time. The fact that Harry's bra was strapless made Louis' job a lot easier as she reached around Harry's torso to undo it. "That's better." Louis whispered, and Harry smiled, relaxing her arms so that she was laying flat, pressed flush against Louis' body.

Harry's weight sunk lower onto Louis, their bare legs intertwining, with Harry's thighs slotting in between Louis' own; their jeans having been abandoned earlier in the day. Harry let out a little gasp at the friction, and Louis chuckled when she felt a damp patch on Harry's cotton panties. "Are you wet for me, Love?" Louis asked and Harry whimpered as she gave a quick little nod. "Perfect..." Louis breathed out, her hand trailing down Harry's side, stopping where her hipbone jutted out from her tummy. Louis' thumb rubbed little circles onto the skin there, a taste of the teasing Harry had put upon her earlier, before she trailed her hand back and pinched Harry's bum. 

"Touch me Louis..." Harry begged, sounding needy in a way only she could manage to pull off so well. "No Love, I want you to ride my thighs. Go on and take what you want, my lovely, desperate girl." Louis urged, with an adoring grin. Harry moaned as she rocked her hips down onto Louis' perfect thighs shamelessly, while Louis held Harry's waist so the girl wouldn't fall off in all her enthusiasm. "There we go, that's my gorgeous girl. Must've needed it, hmm?" Louis purred, and Harry couldn't find it in herself to be embarrassed, not even when she felt herself drip into her panties, knowing Louis would feel it. "Always so easy for it, aren't you?" Louis continued, "So beautiful.". Harry could feel herself getting close, Louis always had a way of doing that to her. Of talking her into oblivion, so that she barely needed any actual touch before she was losing it.

"I'm close." Harry warned. "Go on then, go on and cum for me Love..." Louis whispered warmly, gazing up at the spectacle before her. Harry gasped as she came, with a high pitched noise she wasn't even aware she had made. Her body trembled on top of Louis, skin thrumming with a hot undercurrent of pleasure. Her spine curled forward, muscles spent, and she slumped onto Louis, still trying to catch her breath. Louis gave Harry a moment, let the girl lay on top of her heavily, and stroked her back, ignoring the slight stickiness between them. "How are you, Love?" Louis asked, not used to Harry being so quiet. "Entirely happy, but I think that you broke me." Harry mumbled back weakly. Louis lifted her head forward slightly, pressing her lips to Harry's forehead for a moment before promising, "That's alright Love, I'm here to put you back together again...".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments, I might do a part two if anyone's interested? I'm a sucker for genderswap fics so I'm always ready to write more!


End file.
